POT Drabble Central
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles. Mostly will contain RyoShu or RyoTezu. Contains mentions of gang work, sickness and maybe even abuse. Each chapter has it's own summary and list of character relations.
1. Secrets

**Summary:** Ryoma has been keeping a secret from his team. He has been sick since he was a child and now after so long it's unexpectedly happened again. RyoTezu.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the Prince of Tennis or it's characters. I am however using them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

**Prince Of Tennis**

_Secrets_

Ryoma was not one to tell others his secrets, not so easily. He had plenty of things he kept from his Senpais but only one of them was something big enough to really affect their performance as a team. His parents knew about this secret and they understood why he kept it.

He sat on the bench in the club room with his back to wall closest to the door. Light scars covered his back and it was something he didn't want to have to explain; grabbing his shirt he held onto it for a minute.

When he woke up this morning he had felt very odd, his body felt heavy and he knew he hadn't gotten proper sleep during the night. Standing up he slipped his arms through the short sleeves and was about to slip it over his head when he stopped.

His head was pounding and his vision was beginning to tilt on its axis and spin. Dropping the shirt to the ground he sat down on the bench and held his head; he knew what this meant. He could see Eiji kneeling in front of him trying to ask him something but he couldn't make out his words. He had to tell him, had to warn him what this meant.

"Eiji sempi, bag...front pocket. The front pocket of my bag senpi.' his voice sounded thick and muddled as his brain began to misfire 'Gomen!" Ryoma replied as he collapsed to the bench.

Tezuka seen the display and ran over "He's having a seizure, Oishi time him, Eiji go into that pocket he mentioned see what you find." he commanded and picked up the fallen shirt and turned it into a makeshift pillow for his head.

Tezuka lowered Ryoma to the floor to prevent a fall from the bench and moved him onto his side. Eiji came walking back with a booklet on a Vagus nerve stimulator implant.

"3 minutes so far Tezuka." Oishi advised.

"It's just a booklet on an implant Tezuka." Eiji replied and he knelt down beside him.

* * *

**Seizure Info**:

Most seizures are self-limiting and stop by themselves after various periods of time. However, a person having a seizure may be injured; breathe food, fluid, or vomit into the lungs; or not get enough oxygen. During a seizure, it is important to protect the person from injury. Turn the person on his or her side, so that any vomit is expelled. See seizure first aid.

After a convulsion, most people go into a deep sleep. Don't prevent the person from sleeping. He or she will probably be disoriented, or possibly agitated for awhile after awakening.

Stay with the person until recovery or until you have professional medical help. Meanwhile, monitor their pulse, rate of breathing, and blood pressure.

DO NOT restrain the person.  
DO NOT place anything between the person's teeth during a seizure (including your fingers).  
DO NOT move the person unless he or she is in danger or near something hazardous.  
DO NOT try to make the person stop convulsing. He or she can't control the seizure and is not aware of what is happening at the time.  
DO NOT give the person anything by mouth until the convulsions have stopped and the person is fully awake and alert.  
Some patients with epilepsy may have a vagus nerve stimulator implanted in their chest. In these persons, a seizure can be halted by activating the device. Other patients may have been prescribed medication to administer rectally during a seizure. Never try to administer anything (even medications) by mouth.

While the patient is asleep (general anesthesia), the stimulator device - which is about the size of a silver dollar - is surgically placed under the skin in the upper part of the chest. A connecting wire is run under the skin from the stimulator to an electrode that is attached to the vagus nerve, which is accessible through a small incision (cut) in the neck.

After it is implanted, the stimulator is programmed using a computer to generate pulses of electricity at regular intervals, depending on the patient's tolerance. For example, the device may be programmed to stimulate the nerve for 30 seconds every five minutes. The settings on the device are adjustable, and the electrical current is gradually increased as the patient's tolerance increases. Re-programming the stimulator can be done in the doctor's office. The patient also is given a hand-held magnet, which when brought near the stimulator, can generate an immediate current of electricity to stop a seizure in progress or reduce the severity of the seizure.

_Note above taken from __multiple__ sources here is one of them._  
epilepsy/guide/vagus-nerve-stimulation-vns

* * *

Fuji grabbed the booklet and began to read. Running back to his bag he grabbed the device and ran over to Ryoma's side. Placing the magnate over his shoulder.

Not long after his shaking stopped and he fell asleep. His even breathing relaxed Eiji and he collapsed to the floor. Who would have thought of this, Ochibi was so sick and no one knew. This is something he should have told them, if this had happened during a match who knows what would have happened it could have been worse.

"He should have told us about this." Oishi replied.

"If this happened during a match he could have hit is head on the cement. We may not even have been able to find the book."

Tezuka pulled Ryoma up into his arms and leaned back against the bench. It was best to let him sleep according to the book. The rest of the regulars continued to get dressed.

Fuji knelt down next to the two "Want me to call his family?"

"Please, I'd be grateful."

It hadn't been a long conversation, his cousin was on her way to pick them up and would be there momentarily depending on traffic. Before Nanako had even made it half way to school in her small car Ryoma had woken up.

"Gomen Bucho. This hasn't happened in a long while so I wasn't expecting it."

"You take medication as well neh?"

"Hai, the medication and the VNS have helped reduce how sever they are as well as how many."

"The reason for them, your seizures, does it have to do with the scars on your back? I couldn't help but notice them earlier."

Ryoma stiffened "Hai, I was in a bad accident as a kid, my back had been totally marred and my head was a disaster too. They repaired what they could in America but the damage had been done. My brain can't send signals to my body properly all the time. It's kinda like it forgets. I was very amnesiac when the accident first happened."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

"I was in a train with my older brother and it derailed. The glass and metal scrapped my back and my head was caught between two bits of heavy steel. It's what I'm told I still don't recall anything from then or two months after it happened."

"Ryoma?" Nanako called sighing in relief when she saw him snuggled up to his Bucho.

"He just woke up. Do you need help Echizen?"

Ryoma shook his head and grabbed his shirt to put on. Climbing up slowly he nodded to his captain. Before exiting the door he looked over his shoulder.

"Please keep our conversation secret Bucho. I don't need the others to know the details."

Ryoma hadn't waited for a response, he knew Tezuka would keep it to himself. His trust in his Bucho just got that much stronger. He smiled to himself as he followed Nanako to the car.


	2. The Blades

**Summary:** The Blades, a world renown criminal organization. The leaders, the brothers named after their personalities share everything. The only one with the ultimate power, the King. Suggests violence and adult themes nothing explicit. ONE SHOT. RyoXRip(oc) and RyoXSwade(oc)

******Disclaimer: ** I don't own the Prince of Tennis or it's characters. I am however using them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

**The Prince of Tennis**

_The Blades_

"So how did you end up joining the family of Blades Ryoma-Chan?" Rip asked leaning on his elbows dark hair falling into his dark eyes. "Can I get anything for you gentlemen?" A waitress asked cutting off his answer before he could even start. "Two large poutines and two Pontas, one grape and one orange." "Al right I'll be right back with your drinks." she replied tucking a stray strand of orange hair behind her ears. Giving rip a smile and a wink from her green eyes she wandered off.

"So, the answer to my question?" Rip asked. Tezuka and Fuji sat in the booth behind them listening to their conversation. Fuji noticed the girl heading for them next and opened his eyes staring at her. She halted in her tracks and with a shiver walked away leaving them in peace.

The conversion was just getting good, this is information Ryoma's parents were looking for. "Swade's father started everything. I'm surprised Swade didn't tell you all the gruesome details himself. He loves to brag about it." Ryoma mumbled with a small huff.

"Well apparently he loves to torture me more because he purposely told me to ask you about it." "His father shot up my school back in America. He shot at a friend of mine Kevin; he took me captive and used me to bargain with the cops. Kevin was his first choice but he kicked him in the shin and then he noticed me. When Swade went to visit his father in prison I guess he was told about me and instantly wanted to see who had 'captured fathers interest' as he put it."

"What kind of test did they give you? Did you even have a choice?" Rip smiled with a dark chuckle at Ryoma's humpf, it said it all. "Not likely, if I had it my way I'd have nothing to do with you lot. He took me to an abandoned warehouse for my 'test' all I had to do was lye there and take it. Not like I didn't find out fast there was no way I was strong enough to break free. Does that satisfy your curiosity Rip-Sama?"

"One more thing,' Rip smiled and his eyes seemed to glitter giving Ryoma a bad feeling 'Were you the uke when he rapped you?" Tezuka stilled and looked at Fuji, this was it the secret to his behaviour, why he joined them in the first place and everything seemed to spiral out of control. He hadn't had any choice.

"I was the uke!" Ryoma admitted quietly. "I see now why he wanted us to meet. You're so lovely Ryoma-Chan something draws people like us to you." The waitress returned with their drinks and their poutines giving them another smile she turned and walked to another table. Glancing back at the table behind them she received another glacial glare from the brunette. "Once a week at the very least I expect you to meet me my place. If that is what your use was back in America I shall continue your training. Though I'll be cross training you in other fields as well."

"Like?" "Guns first of all, and how to handle a knife. With your sweet and innocent looksgiven the right performance you could accomplish a lot for me. I'll have to be sure to give Swade my gratitude the next time I speak with him. What day in the week can you come to me and what time?"

"Saturdays any time, afternoon is preferred." Ryoma sighed, resigned to his fate. He had gotten used to it over the course of two years so it wasn't all that bad any more. Fuji looked to Tezuka and could see the fire in his eyes, Ryoma was so far in that he wondered if he could pull him out, did the boy even want to be pulled out now? His parents would be so hurt and shocked, something like this wasn't supposed to happen.

Fuji looked like he was about to walk over and solve their problems by taking out the black headed leader behind them. With their fries finished and pontas completed Rip stood up. Ryoma jumpped to his feet both fists balled right over his heart and left behind his back with his head bowed. "Relax Ryo-Chan. I'll see you later I have some business to attend to now." with a nod Rip turned and left. Ryoma sighed "I may as well join your table Bucho, Fuji-Senpai. You probably have a very bad idea planned right now." pushing Fuji over he sat down beside him.

"What's going on Ryoma? Your parents are so worried and this started right after the incident at school. How could this have spired so out of control like this?" "It's not something that was planned. Swades father was a very bad man and never treated swade right from the beginning. His personality was fine if you didn't piss him off. He could even be very gentle but you rub him the wrong way and you come out the room so mangled your own mother couldn't recognize you."

"You seen him like this I suppose ne Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked with a frown. "No one has seen what he actually does. You see a kid walk in, hear him say something wrong and you feel the chill run down your spine. Next thing ya know Swade walks out all bloody demanding clean-up. No one sees him do anything we just see what happens after. Once you're in, you never get out unless they let you go." "is there a way to convince Rip to let you go?" Tezuka asks hands folded under his chin.

"Who says I want out? It started off bad, I was always in pain and I was so embarrassed. But I really do miss Swade. He's not all bad. Fuji is kinda like him the shiver you get, but Swade is so much more, violent when angry.' Ryoma turns to Fuji 'Think of when your angry you want to rip them apart.' Fuji nods. 'Swade doesn't stop and think is this the right time, do I have a use for him. Even if you have a use and very valuable one he lets his emotions take over a that's it.

But he's kind and sweet, gives you flowers, kissed your cheek in public and ravishes you in private. If someone torments you he disposes of them, he defends you with his life. No one touches what is his. And Swade doesn't share." "So then how come he let you move back? He's going to let Rip have you? This doesn't make scene." Fuji replied.

"Rip is one of the bosses in Japan. He knows where Rip lives and Rip knows where Swade lives. In this business they're brothers. Brother's share willing or not. He has no say, King is the only one who has say if someone has exclusive rights. If swade goes to him and obtains those right then Rip will back off. Until then I'm fair game."

"You sound as if you're not human but some product to be shared. I don't like this." Tezuka was getting mad. "Tell Oto-san and Oka-san what you learnt and I won't be able to protect you. They have people all over the world there is no hiding. Please drop it, I'm OK. If you really worry for me and want to watch over me, join; rise in the ranks and take me for yourself." Ryoma smirked and stood up. All that was left was to see what would happen.

* * *

Hope you liked it had this in my head for a couple days. It's just a oneshot I don't plan to continue it. _Kurie-tibiti_


End file.
